Queen Margaery Tyrell
by KingInDaNorf98
Summary: Margaery has everything she has ever craved; power, a crown, and a king. However, she has competition that Jon isn't even aware of in the form of his cousins in the North. Will she be able to provide him with heirs and secure her place as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms or will she be cast down by those closest to the King? Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Margaery's family has survived as long as it has because of her and her grandmothers' shrewd cunning and planning. After the Faith revolted and started imprisoning sinners, she knew that she had to flee King's Landing with Loras before he was outed for having carnal knowledge of men. When Cersei was imprisoned she knew to keep her family away and Olenna advised her to wait out the chaos consuming the capital.

She was certainly thankful for heeding that advice as Cersei blew up the Sept of Baelor not soon after, killing thousands of innocents; a crime for which she paid for when Jon consumed her in dragon fire with the last remaining dragon, Rhaegal, after the War for the Dawn was won. When it seemed the northmen and the rest of the kingdoms had the upper hand in the battle for the crown Margaery's grandmother deemed it safe to help the dragon king's forces drive the western forces out of King's Landing, presenting the perfect opportunity to present to the recently widowed king the Rose of Highgarden.

Margaery craved power, so she put all her wiles to use in wooing over Jon to wed and bed her, which she enjoyed thoroughly as she lusted being given the highest power in the world, that of being Queen. Ever since then, she had taken the lead in bed as she enjoyed relishing in Jon's body and the idea that she had the King to herself.

However, she had recently been wanting Jon to put her in her place for being such a power-hungry slut. Thus, the reason for her having sent her handmaids to summon the King to their bedchamber.

"Thanks for coming to talk to me," Margaery said, shivering nervously as she lingered at the edge of Jon's bed, cheeks a bit flush as she looked at him stalk into the room with his kingly grace. There was just no way she could hold back for so long on what she felt and what she had to say, even if it was so very guilty to admit she felt.

"Of course," Jon said, not even beginning to know what Margaery wanted to talk about but assuming it was something that she just needed to get off her chest to someone. Maybe something she couldn't tell her handmaids; he didn't think too much about it, but he wanted to be there as a good husband so he went with it and readied himself for whatever it was. Anything for a friend, right? "Don't be afraid to get it off your chest, Margaery. I'm here for you, you can trust me."

"I'm so relieved to hear that, because what I want to do is kind of..." She bit her lip, fingers fretting with the hem of her skirt. She just had to say it, Margaery knew it. The only way she was getting it off her chest was to spit it out no matter how abrupt or insane it was, right then and there. "I want you to dominate me. Right now, on this bed."

"That's going to be rough, but it-what?" It took Jon a second to realize what she was talking about, nervously falling off the bed as she startled him out of focus. He really had not been ready for what Margaery said, and he found himself staring in absolute confusion at her as he tried to piece it together. "Margaery did you just-"

"I know, I know! It sounds crazy and I guess it kind of is, but I've been really curious for a long time about what it would be like to be a sub, and when I thought about men I could ask to help me with it the only real option I had was you, considering." She bit her lip, staring up at him with bright, eager doe eyes, hoping she could get Jon to look past the absolute insanity of her words. "The only person I've truly been with before you is Tommen and he was a child. I'm sorry for putting you into this kind of position, but... Could you please help me Jon? Can you let me try being submissive?"

There was really no way for Jon to have even been anything resembling "prepared" for that kind of offer. It was dropped on him so abruptly and so immediately that he felt himself shivering up in tension and panic in the face of Margaery's nervous excitement. She looked so eager and this was all so insane that he hadn't the slightest idea how to begin handling it. What was she saying? She was always the dom. This was like nothing he'd ever felt before, and in the wake of that insanity he felt like he had only one choice that really mattered. To lean forward and kiss Margaery.

Not just kiss her. He needed to push in tightly, needed to get hot and possessive as his lips shoved against hers and he took charge of the situation. His kiss was territorial and firm, hands settling onto her body quickly as Jon did the only thing he could really think of doing, and that was to let instinct take over. Of course he would dominate Margaery! He didn't know exactly how, didn't have the first fucking clue how he was supposed to get something like that to happen, but he knew he wanted to, and that was enough to begin pushing himself forward as he started to make out with Margaery aggressively, letting his kiss speak for itself as she twisted beneath him in confused but gleeful excitement. If he could keep this up then she would be happy to submit to him utterly, insane as the idea would be.

Trusting his instincts, Jon shoved Margaery down onto the bed, pinning her wrists against the mattress and climbing on top of her, not sure where this was going but ready now to push forward and give her all that he could, as she twisted and writhed beneath his touch, moaning loudly and eagerly through the winding excitement and heat of his touch. All of Margaery's want and excitement began to take root inside of Jon too, infectious and powerful as he crawled up on top of her, getting into position and pushing his body down against hers, letting her feel his heat and his warmth on top of her.

For Margaery, this was exactly what she wanted, sending guilty pleasures bubbling up through her as she felt herself wind up in the throes of sudden excitement. "Make me yours," she whined into the kiss, startled by the eagerness with which Jon moved into position and started to make very aggressive moves that proved he really did want this. "Fuck me." She couldn't believe this was happening, but it was all he wanted, and he couldn't get enough of it now.

Jon reached up Margaery's dress, tugging down her silk and her smallclothes as she reached for his pants. He moved with very aggressive and hard motions, while Margaery took a more fumbling and eager approach, smirking brightly as he stared her down, not with anger but with want. "Get my cock out faster, and then guide me right into your pussy. I'll fuck you right now, and I'll make you scream." This wasn't Jon as he would have ever thought of himself; it almost sounded wrong to his ears to hear his voice so bold and cocky. But it felt like what he should have said, and with the way it made Margaery twist in want beneath him, it seemed he'd been right in his assessment, so he moved swiftly on to do exactly as he'd promised.

Margaery got Jon's cock out, her eyes widening in delight as she fondled her private massive cock, one so impressive she couldn't help but give it a few strokes as she looked up at him, marveling, "I love your cock," as her breath tightened. She had only had experience with Tommen on her wedding night, and she had sucked Renly's cock but had gotten no further than that, but this cock was by far her favorite. This was the first time she could truly be dominated by a man she craved, with someone she knew she could trust, but now Margaery found herself thinking something different, Jon's impressive dick leaving her wanting something more craven and physically inclined as she guided his dick right up to her waiting hole and greedily tugged him in. With one steady push, Jon's cock sank into her waiting wmanhood, making Margaery squeal in excitement as she took him in, her body ashiver as his hips pushed forward and he helped guide himself forward so eagerly.

The thick cock pushed its way into Margaery's pussy without hesitation, sinking forward and drawing eager moans from both of them as Jon began to rock back and forth, pushing more of his cock with each careful thrust into the waiting pussy. "Fuck," he groaned, his hand seizing Margaery's wrist and pushing it back against the bed again as he stared her down. "You're all mine now." His eyes were heavy with want, his body tense as he drove forward, feeling the incredible tightness and the heat of her slick pussy embracing his cock, desperate and hungry like he'd never felt before. All he could do was want as he pushed forward, shoving his way in deeper as the unflinching need to keep this going drove him mad. "And I'm going to fuck you until you're not so tight anymore."

"Own me," Margaery pleaded, her cheeks going flush as she stared up at him, biting her lip and watching as he pushed forward. "I knew you were the right man to submit to, Jon. Please, fuck me with that huge cock and make me into the submissive lover you deserve." This was like nothing that she had ever felt before, something that made her nervous, but she felt like she had to push on, wanting it too badly for those nerves to get to her. Especially as she felt the perfect blend of comfort and desire in being pinned underneath Jon and his delightfully huge cock. There was something just so right and exciting about it, all she really wanted in the throes of excitement, and she couldn't get enough of it. As Jon pushed into her, Margaery began to meet his thrusts a little more boldly and eagerly, letting the pleasure swell up inside of her as she was taken so steadily.

Jon wasn't immediately rough or harsh with Margaery. He wanted to build up to it, wanted to savour the chance to give Margaery her first domination as he took his first time actually dominating in turn. He'd never done this before, and yet instinct carried him into starting to feel like a pro, full of a special kind of excited want and hunger as he pushed onward, fucking her steadier, his lips shoving against hers some more and wanting to kiss her harder and more eagerly. It was all so natural to him, to his utter surprise, but if he could really make this work then he was going to keep it up, pushing boldly onward and fucking Margaery harder, hotter.

The feeling of the big dick rocking into her left Margaery feeling almost a little bit delirious. She wasn't ready for this kind of pleasure at all, her cheeks burning brighter and redder as he took to fucking her so eagerly, her body alight with more pleasure than she could have expected. "It feels so good!" she whined, breath tightening harder as she squirmed beneath him. He held her hands down against the bed and she knew she wasn't going to get the leverage against him to push out, but she couldn't stay still. Not as the pleasure throbbed through her aching body and she let herself succumb to the pleasure so intensely. Aching, hot lust burned through Margaery's body as Jon fucked her, and all she really wanted was to let the pleasure consume her now, bucking back and forth as the sensations rocked her to her core, frustrated and eager as the tension built up hotter.

Nothing could stop Jon now, and his hips built up a quicker, more feverish pace as Margaery moaned and twisted in delight beneath him. There was something different about her; she wasn't just letting him stay on top, she seemed to be losing her fucking mind to the pleasure, to the thrill of his cock filling her. Everything about how she carried herself and how she worked through the pleasure seemed different in ways that excited Jon more than anything, and he was eager to push on and keep up the aggression, fucking Margaery harder and hotter, his fingers pressing down tighter against her skin as he stared her down.

"Harder, please," Margaery pleaded, even if she was getting it harder than she'd ever felt before, even if she was going to spin out of control if this kept up. "Please Jon, fuck me harder, make me yours!"

"You're already mine," Jon growled back, but he gave her what she wanted, hips bucking forward even harder as Margaery squealed in hot delight and ecstasy, shivers racing up her spine like electricity as she was taken so harshly and feverishly, given the treat of exactly what she wanted and craved by the husband who she didn't think could have ever been so good at dominating her. It was almost too good to be true, something so intense and desperate that Margaery was left just aching for more as he pounded her so hard and so fast, her head spinning out of control. Moans followed, rising up in needy whines as she sank deeper into the frustration and want of her impending orgasm, and all she could think to do was keep pushing forward as she raced on to give in completely to the pleasure, overwhelmed and fraying at the ends.

"I am! I'm yours, Jon! I promise, I'm your submissive toy and you're my master, just please cum in me right now!" Margaery's voice picked up in speed and desperation, her eyes almost rolling back as her cheeks burned bright and her expression seemed slack, almost loose and empty. She was drunk on the thrill of Jon's cock now, burning up in desperation as the excitement and the heat throbbed up through her, something primal and so intense she didn't know how to handle herself. Margaery felt no shame and no patience, just fiery want. "Ah, I love your cock!"

Those final words, squealed out with almost musical, sappy vigor along with her ever present all knowing smirk were what finally pulled Jon down. Well, that and the way that Margaery's pussy clamped down around his cock in orgasmic need. She begged him for his cum, and his cum was exactly what Margaery got, as Jon shoved down hard, pinning her body down hard to the bed as his sword buried itself down to the hilt inside of her waiting sheathe. He came hard, groaning and shivering as eruptions of hot, gooey cum flooded deep into Margaery's waiting hole, setting her alight with bursts of hot, feverish pleasure and need too intense for her to control or handle. Feverish bucking and twisting on Margaery's part was effortlessly halted by Jon's body holding her down, and that only made the frustration even more enticing to Margaery as she stared up at him full of want and need.

Something about creampieing Margaery and giving her everything she wanted just felt so right and so invigorating to Jon that he couldn't help but feel a swell of excitement and pride taking hold of him. Cumming in Margaery like that and feeling her submit to him and call him her master had filled his head with big, bold ideas. Ideas maybe a little dangerous and over the top, but ideas so sweetly rich and potent that he wanted them more than he could handle. "If you're really mine," he groaned, pulling out of her slick womanhood, "Then I want you to clean my cock off with your mouth."

Margaery's shoulders tensed and she let out a nervous whimper as he pulled out of her. Not because of his demand, which sounded absolutely incredible to Margaery, but because she felt so empty now, his warm, gooey cum already starting to leak out of her as she lay there, panting in desperation. "Okay," she whined. "Of course. I would love to." She bit her lip, staring up at Jon and getting ready for him to pull back and let her lick his cock all over.

But that wasn't Jon's plan at all. Instead of being given the opportunity to crawl forward and start to lick his big cock every which way in a bout of needy cock worship to help her show her newfound affections toward him, Margaery found herself getting a cock shoved in her mouth. Jon pulled up forward over her body and pushed a couple inches of cock into her mouth even as she lay there on the bed. She'd expected him to pass right by her on the way to settling into position, but it seemed instead Jon was bracing to start feeding cock into her mouth, as if ready to lie down onto her face instead.

"Then start sucking," he groaned, a hand gripping her hair tightly as he began to push onward. He knew what Margaery would have expected him to do, and knew that there was fun in subverting that expectation, in pushing his cock into her mouth as she lay patiently down on the bed, taking advantage of her obedience and her comfortable position to start testing the boundaries. He knew he was going too far too quickly, but as Margaery began to obediently suck on his cock, her lips tightening around his shaft and her tongue slithering about in want and excitement, he felt so ready to go that none of it mattered. He was here to get his, and to feel out the thrill of dominating his power hungry Queen, and he couldn't stop now. He figured this was as good a time as ever to show Margaery her place, and punish her for being so greedy and power hungry.

Margaery had no idea how to handle it, but she moved on instinct and on the guidance of all of her wants and desires. Margaery wanted to submit, so she was ready to handle whatever Jon did to her within reason, and trusting that he wouldn't do anything to her here that was too rough or too out there, Margaery happily began to suck on his cock, moaning as she stared at his tense core, his tunic slipping up and showing off his tense abs. The more she marveled at him and his huge cock, the more she wondered why she had only been thinking about Jon as being submissive, and for a moment she worried she had unlocked the crazed wolf inside of him which somehow made her wetter than she already was, because now, as he fed more and more cock past her lips, she was so excited and full of want that she could hardly control herself.

Deeper Jon went, his cock finding the back of her throat before long and very little resistance or tension meeting him as in her eagerness, Margaery even went that extra step of shoving forward to take him down her throat outright, a shiver bucking up her spine as throbbing thrills overtook her. Moans rose hotter and needier as Jon pushed Margaery's head down but guided his hips down in time, keeping himself down her throat as he pushed on deeper. The sound of her gagging on his cock as he pushed his way down made him ache with need, amazed by the pleasure he felt and the tension twisting inside of him. He needed more, pushing on quicker, getting into a place where she wasn't really sucking his cock so much as she was just lying there to take it, as Jon fucked her mouth from above and she so happily accepted it.

Faster and harder he rocked, knees settling onto the bed as his hips hammered down harsher when he noticed he could feel the shape of her ever present smirk which he found to be so hot and is what drew him to be entranced by her in the first place still suctioned around his hammering cock, and he had the sudden desire to wipe it off her face. So he proceeded to pull out all the way and then _slam_ down with so much force that his cock wet halfway down her throat and caused her to choke and gurgle like a wanton slut as the smirk was finally wiped off her face so she could open her mouth wider to accept the thick man meat.

He groaned in pleasure as she lied there accepting the throat workout, and he thought he would loose another load then and there. "You're doing so well, Margaery. A good sub knows to deepthroat her master's cock, and you're taking me down without a complaint." But not without struggle. Spit bubbled up around Margaery's lips as she choked loudly on his dick, and Jon had to make sure he was pulling out of her throat enough to let her breathe in between bursts of thrusts. The spasm of her throat around his cock and all the delirious noises of excitement she made as she choked on his dick were signs of panic, but of her determination too; Margaery was holding out against her body and its better instincts for the sake of pleasure, and it was paying off in the best of ways as she held herself tight and pressed on eagerly, careless and hot through the pleasure aching up from within.

Even if she was being overwhelmed with more than she knew what to do with, Margaery found herself unable to stop, moaning loudly as she happily serviced Jon's cock, not even worrying about the little moments in between of struggling to catch herself and her breath. In truth, this was everything she wanted, her fingers even reaching down between her legs to finger herself, toying with the cum leaking out of her pussy as she felt Jon hammer her throat, his balls smacking against her chin as he went on, fucking her face so well that she didn't know why she hadn't asked for this outright.

Hooked on Jon's cock and overwhelmed with more lust and want than she had ever felt before, all Margaery could think about was getting more as she succumbed to Jon and his domination, having no idea how to handle all the pleasures taking hold of her and how good they felt. She'd been looking to submit thinking it'd be some quick, hard sex with her on the bottom getting railed, but it was so much more than that, and as Jon dragged her down into the madness she found herself wanting so much more still, unable to shake the sudden delirium and want overwhelming her. This was too good to be true, but it was true enough that Margaery couldn't even care about the idea she was losing all control and sense of decency to this madness.

Jon didn't mind it much either. "That's a good cocksucker," he groaned, fingers tightening in her hair as he pounded on harder. "I never thought you'd take a big cock down your throat so well Margaery, but you're a natural at this." Talking like this to his wife was something he would have never imagined himself capable of before now, but he couldn't help it, the words almost forcing their way out as he shoved on and let the pleasure speak for itself, unaware Margaery was fingering herself down there, but it wouldn't have been much of a surprise given the circumstances and the situation involved. All he worried about now was shoving on and letting the excitement take hold of him, and oh how it took hold of him as he wound up toward the brilliant ending awaiting him.

Jon pulled back last minute, offering up no warning for Margaery as he took his cock firm in his hand and gave himself the last few strokes right in her face. In her inexperience, Margaery's mouth was wide open as she sucked down desperate, needy breaths, gasping for air as she watched him blow his load right into her face, which led to her almost inhaling some of his spunk as he blew thick ropes of cum all over her face and blasted some into her mouth for good measure. She'd caught on quickly enough to avoid it at least, and got to swallow some of his cum as he wrung out the last few drops on her now cum delirious face.

Wearing his cum proudly given the insane circumstances involved, Margaery shivered and squirmed in excitement and want. "That felt amazing, thank you... Master." Her trademark shit-eating smirk returned as she said that, knowing that she had just given him the greatest orgasm of his life. She hadn't gotten off, but it didn't matter to her as she slipped her fingers away, ready to let it prime her for the next round as she lay there, wiping off none of the mess he'd made.

Being called 'Master' made Jon's cock twitch, excitement throbbing up through him as Margaery gave him what he'd been missing all this time. It was strange to think he was 'missing' anything given how fiercely he'd given in to the role of dominating Margaery, but something about her calling him her master outright just made for something that he couldn't hold back from. He grabbed hold of Margaery and dragged her almost off the edge of the bed, letting her legs dangle off of it as he tugged her cute butt up high, holding her in place and groaning, "And now your reward for being such a good cocksucker."

Margaery didn't get any more warning than that before Jon buried his cock into her waiting tight snatch with one brutal thrust, slamming into her balls deep from behind. She had no idea what Jon was doing until he did it, shaking her down to her very core as he began to pound harshly forward, fucking Margaery with a sense of purpose and need that overwhelmed and intoxicated her. There was no way to be prepared for it, no way to handle the excitement as he began to hammer away at her waiting, needy womanhood.

"Yes! Fuck me, Master! Your big cock belongs in my tight pussy, fucking me raw, please don't stop!" She slammed her hands down against the bed, biting hard on her lip as the intense, throbbing lust surged through her so powerfully that she couldn't hold herself back. This was almost too good to be true, and she wanted to embrace it all thoroughly as she let herself go, giving in to the pleasure and the madness all at once. She craved Jon's cock, and she wasn't ashamed now to admit it as arousal like she'd never felt before ruled her and drove her actions.

Jon gave the occasional strike down across Margaery's ass for good measure, each time making her groan in the most intoxicating ways. Her head snapped back, her spine arching and shivering in excitement as Jon pushed on, fucking Margaery without mercy or care, just ramming his cock into her needy pussy as he took complete ownership of the situation. He was ready now, confident and riding high on something hotter and more intense than he'd ever thought he was going to feel, burning up with excitement as Margaery's thick arse shook and her hips pressed back to meet his. "I'm going to fuck you a lot more from now on, so I hope you enjoy being my sub."

"Yes, Your Majesty, I love it! Please fuck me whenever you want to and fill me up with all of your hot cum." Margaery had never thrown out dirty talk like this before, but she'd also never felt so sex-crazed before. Jon was hers forever, she'd decided, shivering in heat and burning need, bucking through the heat and panic of being pounded into as she let her body go and accepted the searing bliss. Someone she trusted as a husband and her king, but handsome and hung enough to really make her want to whimper and beg for dick. There was nothing better she could have asked for than Jon, and she was so happy to now be getting so roughly taken by him, so happy that he wasn't only willing to dominate her, but doing an excellent job of scratching that itch and commanding a very natural kind of dominance.

Learning things about himself with each thrust as he gave Margaery his worst, Jon was delighted to find he was so good at this, that sex with Margaery was proving better than he could have ever hoped. There was nothing he could do now but keep up the pressure and let her have it, but his hips felt ready and tireless, his whole body in feverish motion as he took to fucking Margaery into submission, wondering what he'd been waiting for. His hand came down harder across her ass, still not too aggressive but definitely getting rougher as he further felt out the boundaries of what he could and couldn't do, but with Margaery moaning louder and hotter with each strike he wondered if such a point existed, or if he could do whatever he damn well pleased to her in the midst of this domination.

Everything just burned so right inside of them that they couldn't stop to think about anything now but the lust. The burning, aching heat took hold of them both and refused to let go, their bodies in feverish motion as they embraced their darker urges and let the sensations burn them up from within. This was everything to both of them, and Margaery couldn't have even begun to imagine that this was the tone their night would take when she had first opened up her secret desires to Jon. He'd gone above and beyond in letting her have everything she wanted, and for it she felt like a pampered queen getting fucked just right, even if Jon was entirely in control and doing it his way.

Such was the nature of domination though, and Jon was happy to enter into this world, even stumbling around blind as he fucked a girl as beautiful as Margaery into such feverish bliss that she'd call him her master and beg for more. If this was the kind of thing that awaited him, he was going to be spending a lot more time with her and her womanhood would be a lot more sloppy by the time he was through, and he knew immediately that she wanted it given her response to, "And if I ask you to suck my cock between council meetings?"

"I'd be down on my knees no matter where you wanted me, Master!" There was something earnest in it, something that sounded like Margaery really wanted that, not just that she was saying it to suck up to him. She was definitely hazy in the heat of the moment and drunk on Jon's cock, but it was the kind of drunk she didn't think she'd ever sober up from.

The answer also helped drive Jon so wild and so hot that he quickly gave it all up to her. With one eager thrust into her hot, waiting cunt, Jon let himself go, letting out a powerful groan as one more hilting thrust into her waiting pussy was all he needed. He came, another messy flood of cum pumping deep into Margaery's waiting twat and filling her up with all the gooey, hot relief she craved, pushing her over the edge to a powerful, unrepentant orgasm. She couldn't hold herself back, thrashing and twisting in ecstasy as the sensations bubbled up inside of her like fire and she twisted up at the very height of her brazen and needy high. This was everything Margaery wanted, and she was happy to finally have it.

"Thank you, Master," she whined as Jon's cock withdrew from her pussy. She was about to tell him that she was happy to be his sub, but before she could say anything he was tugging her off of the bed and dragging her down to her knees, his cock suddenly flush against her face. Sticky, wet, and aching as she stared up at him, breathless and still wearing his cum.

"Clean me off again," he ordered, and this time Margaery was able to do what she'd been expecting. She didn't hesitate for a second. However, one thought lingered in the back of her head, a second reason she had driven Jon to dominate her so. She had seen how Sansa and Arya had let their embraces linger whenever they visited Jon in their visits from the North, and how they eyed him up like he was the light in their lives.

 _Now I'll definitely provide him an heir, and his cousins won't be able to snatch me away from him. My position as Queen will be solidified when I provide him children._

Her smirk grew as she continued feasting on his raging cock, knowing that Sansa and Arya wouldn't be able to take what was rightfully hers.


	2. Chapter 2

A lavish feast and a grand hunt was held to honor the arrival of Sansa and Arya in the capital. Margaery seethed as Sansa and Arya crowded in around Jon during the ride through the forest and even at the feast they were giving him longing looks, which he unwittingly returned.

Margaery barged into Jon's solar after the feast and stormed towards him as he was undoing his doublet for the night. Her rage was palpable as she hounded him against the bed.

"I saw how you and your cousins were staring at each other, Jon."

Jon was caught off guard to say the least.

"What are you talking about, Marg? They're like my sisters; at least they were until I found out they're my cousins, but still…"

"They were eyeing you like a dog slavers at a piece of meat, Jon." When he was about to deny it, Margaery pushed him down to the bed.

"Your cousins may lust after you, but I'm your wife." She said and pulled his tunic up. Then she licked his belly button, forcing his stomach muscles to tense up before continuing towards her destination. Ignoring his protests, she yanked his pants and undergarment down and found his cock with her chin and lowered her mouth to kiss near the base of it. The brunette kissed along the top of it, avoiding the head, then back down the underside.

Jon understood that this was Margaery's way of trying to get him to forget Sansa and Arya. To use sex to feel like she was losing him and to pretend that she was the only woman he noticed, which to be honest wasn't true. He in fact did take note of the way his Stark cousins were interacting with him and he couldn't help but enjoy it, they were very beautiful after all and he already loved them.

And quite frankly, despite all his attempts to stop Margaery, his shaft jerked slightly each time her lips brushed the base, clearly enjoying the treatment.

Deciding she had warmed him up enough, Margaery dragged her lips along the side of his organ and kissed the tip of his cock gently. The Tyrell stuck her tongue out slightly as she did so, tasting the pre-cum on him.

She continued massaging the tip with her tongue as she took more of it into her mouth, burying the first couple inches. Jon couldn't help but moan and tilt his head back as she pulled his member out of her mouth with a quiet pop and focused now on licking up and down the sides, effectively covering the whole thing in saliva.

"Feels good, doesn't it," she sounded oddly pleased with herself, resting the slick penis head on her curved lower lip. Then, while staring up at Jon, the brunette flicked the tip of her tongue across the helmet shaped head as fast as she could.

Every time Jon reached out to stop her, the persistent brunette would just push his hands aside insistently and with wet slurping noises deep-throated his cock again and again.

Margaery impaled herself upon Jon's painfully hard cock, fucking him with her mouth, bobbing her head up and down rapidly. Her eyes never broke away from his. Her loud slurps seemed to echo across the room. Her cheeks sunk in and filled out in succession as she sucked the shaft. She even took the wet shaft firmly in her hand and jerked him while her mouth hungrily sucked in his flesh. Thick ropes of saliva swayed under the brunette's chin and lips, while her slippery fingers relentlessly pumped the base of his cock.

Her tongue swiped around and around the glans furiously until he was certain he was ready to shoot off his fiery load. He could see clear droplets of sweat running in tiny zigzag trails down over the full sloping mounds of her breasts.

It took a few more minutes of hardcore sucking, and Jon's fingers dug into her shoulders as he started to cry in orgasm. The muscles of his stomach tightened to the point that they seemed about to snap from the force of his excitement. Pulsations forced the thick pearly cum from his balls, up his engorged shaft and shot blast after achingly pleasurable blast into the brunette's wide open and waiting mouth.

Jon's cries of release filled the room as cum flowed in several spurts, surging along the length of his cock and sucked down the throat of this gorgeous goddess. Her cheeks expanded and hollowed fish-like as she gulped down the warm flooding gushes of white stickiness to keep from choking.

He could visibly see the jerking of his dick as it pulsed each stream of cum into her mouth. Each blast shot across her tongue while she lightly moved it in and out of his flowing slit.

As the last pulse of fluid shot into her mouth, not willing to waste any of it, Margaery gently curled her index finger around the base of his shaft and her thumb just above his balls and drew the remaining semen into her mouth, swallowing the last of his load with a barely audible gulp.

The brunette pulled his cock from her mouth, dragging her lips over the head and gently kissing the tip as she closed her eyes, appearing to savor his taste.

After a moment, she released his cock and smiled smugly up at him. "Was that adequate, husband?"

But, though it was good, seven hells Margaery was one of the best if not the best cocksuckers, Jon still felt disappointed. He pulled his pants back on and stood up to leave and clear his head of red and sleek black hair. Margaery allowed him to, still wearing that annoying smug grin on her lips as he stormed out of his chambers.

Jon decided to come back for more, thinking the only solution to get rid of his deviant thoughts towards his relatives was fucking his conniving wife's brains out. This time he took her vagina. During the act, the brunette's pretty face jerked a few times from pain and tension, but she had no intentions to stop keeping the king to herself, so she fucked him as hard as she could. And from that point on their fuck sessions only grew longer and harder.

Now they barely even greet each other before Margaery pulls him down and he fucks her stupid. They were like horny animals now. In a way it was slaking his desires, and that was good enough a reason for Jon to keep fucking her.

When he got back from a rather boring Small Council meeting what he saw froze him in his tracks, there stood Margaery with her back to him. She was naked and as she moved about he could see she was only wearing a simple white night gown. The straps around her neck and waist, but that was about all of her backside that was covered up. Of course, she was not wearing anything else, so the curve of her perky breasts was almost spilling out from cloth whenever she moved.

He caught a glimpse of her brown areolas as she stretched, pulling the fabric tight so it almost exposed her obviously hard nipples. If anything, that short glimpse of dark pink, almost brown areolas was even more seductive than complete nudity.

The bottom of the gown just barely covered her pussy. Her bare buttocks were made even more prominent by the short cloth. She caught sight of him and flashed him a smug smile before bending over to give him a great look at her ass and even spreading her legs to show off her slick womanhood.

"Do you like it? I wore it just for you." She didn't even wait for his reply before reaching down and spreading her pussy open, allowing some of her honey to ooze out.

"Uhm, yeah…." He mumbled dumbly as he continued to watch her in shock. Having a conversation or not, the naked brunette was still quite a sight to behold.

"Want a taste?" She asked as she offered up her glistening fingers, though instead of giving him a chance to reply she put them in her mouth and sucked them clean.

"Mmmm, this tastes better than lemon cake." Watching her lick her own juices off her fingers, as well as her soft moan made his penis jerk in its confines.

Jon was shocked at the lack of shame about doing such an action. Just a couple months ago she'd have never done such a thing on her own, acting as the prim and perfect lady. He watched her dig into her pussy once more, moaning softly as she fingered her wet pussy. Her ass moving in time with each stroke, her face etched in joy as she delved into her wet sheathe. When she brought her fingers out they were coated with her juices. Bringing them up she sucked her juices clean with loud slurps. She then bent over, presenting her round arse to him.

Jon only grunted, staring hungrily at her white upturned behind that revealed her juicy pink slit and wispy cunt hairs just below her little puckered asshole. There were a string of her juices dripping out from between her soaked cuntlips, and that's where he lost it.

Somehow, before he even knew what he was doing, Jon stood up and crept up behind the nude queen wearing nothing but a night gown and when she wasn't looking he gently, but quickly, ran his hands around her waist.

Jon pressed right up behind her and rested his chin on her bare shoulder. His hands went to her bare ass, peeking from the back of her apron. He ran his fingers over the soft, smooth flesh enjoying the feeling.

"Is this you trying to keep me from fucking my cousins?"

He placed both his hands on her breasts and pressed closer behind her until she was wedged firmly between his body and the wall and his loins were up tight against the ample spheres of her buttocks.

"N-no, your grace," Margaery groaned, feeling the hard throbbing bulk of Jon's penis pressing into the crevice at the end of her spine. "I'm just showing my love for you."

Jon didn't believe that for a second, the minx always had motives for everything she did. So he said, "I'm going to fuck the worries out of you, my queen." And without waiting for a response he pushed forward, sinking his cock slowly into Margaery, making her gasp and tighten up in excitement at the sensation of his cock sliding forward into her. He moved carefully, easing forward to sink his cock into her but then drawing back before too long, each thrust pushing deeper into her as he settled into a nice, steady rhythm, thrusting along eagerly as he held tightly onto Margaery, groaning in delight at the snug feeling of her slick pussy around his cock. "I love you."

"I adore you too," Margaery moaned, wrapping her long, sleek legs around his waist and urging him in deeper as she let out excited moans of delight. Everything about the thick cock she felt pushing into her pussy made her shiver with bubbling, surging delight, and she wanted more of it, moaning hot and loud as she tried to urge him in closer, biting her lip as she stared up at him.

"Seven hells." Jon moved faster, working his hips with a steadily building pace, his cock sinking quicker and deeper into her pussy as she grew wetter and wetter from the friction and excitement taking hold. He was eager to ride this out, certain by everything Margaery was doing that she had planned for this very thing to happen, and he appreciated the shameless signs of pure need and excitement that took hold of her as she squirmed and wriggled hotly about under the pressure of his steady thrusts, her moans bubbling hotter up with each thrust of his hips.

The more Margaery felt of Jon's cock filling her up, the more she was ready to give herself up utterly to the cock and believe he would forget about Sansa and Arya. It was an incredible sensation, one that she felt burning a hole through her as deepening, frustrated lust took her tighter and tighter still, making her ache with so much need and excitement that she didn't exactly how to handle all of it, but she wasn't slowing down for anything, moaning hotter and louder as she was taken. "Got to keep quiet, but it's so hard when I've got a big dick inside of me! Mm, shut me up, Jon. Come on, before I moan so loud everyone runs in to see what the noise is. You don't want your cousins to find you with your huge dick buried inside me, do you? You don't want them getting _jealous_?"

There was so little about what Margaery was doing that Jon even knew how to begin dealing with. It was unbelievable, but also unbelievably hot, and he couldn't help but just give in to the confused excitement. He pushed forward in a panic, shoving his lips up against Margaery's and letting his kiss silence her cries and demands. Immediately, her hands got up at him, grabbing the back of his head and his back, craving Jon more than she knew what to do with. It was positively indecent, but that's part of the reason he found her so fascinatingly hot that he couldn't help himself, giving in to all of it as fixation got the better of him.

Jon was on top of her now, Margaery's legs wrapped tight around his waist as every thrust buried his big cock deep into her tight hole, making her cry out with needy bliss as she was subjected to a nice, deep pounding. He wasn't the least bit hesitant in giving it all to her, groaning as he pounded down into her, the bed shaking a little bit. His hands reached for her small, perky breasts, squeezing them through her top as he kept his lips flush against hers, even if it was doing little to silence the moans she didn't actually stop but simply let out into his mouth instead. All of Margaery's outward, aggressive arousal helped draw Jon deeper down in turn, kept him eager and curious as he fucked her harder, keeping up the pressure and eager to see where this all went.

Margaery, for her part, was utterly unapologetic about how badly she wanted it, eagerly tugging him in deeper to the kiss, loving the way his every thrust pushed into her so deep. This was exactly what Margaery wanted to feel, and she was without apology or shame in getting what she wanted now, an eager wreck twisting hotly about under the pressure, moaning louder and needier as she gave herself up completely to the heat and frenzy of this little tryst.

"What if I want them to see?" There was a definite opening there for her to retort and with Margaery's perky, luscious ass he certainly could have stood to take her over his knee and show her a little bit of obedience, but she seemed to be all sense of awareness over the dicking he was giving her. He didn't intend to let go of this any time soon, after all, and for now he could just keep going, groaning as he thrust down into the amazing, slick heat of Margaery Tyrell's pussy and pounded her with all the energy he could muster.

"Fill me up, ughhh…" Her hips pushed upward, bucking forward to meet him as his body shoved her right back down, adding to the fervor and the force he had to fuck her with to keep her in place as the sound of her pert ass clapping against the wall reverberated around the solar.

The hot whine that followed was enough for Jon to just give in to it. He didn't have a choice, amazed by how hot she sounded and how strongly he ached now to just surrender to it all, shoving his hips forward and, with a low groan, losing himself to the pleasure. His cock erupted inside of her pussy, setting Margaery off for an orgasm of her own as her greedy, slick twat begged his cock for cum. As her inner walls spasmed and milked his cock, he filled her up nice and hot, the gooey spunk that flooded into her sheathe making her moan even hotter against his kiss in the raw frenzy of what she was doing to him. He ached to give her everything he could, and with Margaery so receptive to it, he knew he'd made the right call.

They collapsed on the bed and Jon slumped down atop Margaery, their kiss breaking away as bliss and breath took them. Margaery shoved off to the side, rolling Jon onto his back as she rose up to sit in his lap, moaning in delight as her breath heaved and her shoulders shook a bit. "You've still got more to go, right? That would be so disappointing if you didn't, Your Grace."

"I can keep going all night long." Jon reached back and smacked her ass on the last three words, making Margaery moan in delight, bucking eagerly atop his cock as he gave her the steady, rough treatment, and immediately Margaery got right back to work, bouncing eagerly atop his cock, a moaning, excited mess riding him cowgirl still, something hot and mischievous in her eyes from. "Looks to me like you can keep going too."

"You're not going to tire me out. Don't have the time to stop when I have competition." Margaery wasn't challenging him or trying to make him try and defy her, just stating the facts. Margaery was a woman of inexhaustible energy and sexual fervor, and she was going to have all the fun she could got in his lap as she bounced hotly up and down his cock, showing it all the love she ached for and letting him stare up at her as she moved, her perky tits heaving as she took to riding his cock hard and fast. She reasoned that they had already started slow and that the time for that was over, that once it got fast, it had to stay fast.

Jon didn't disagree with that idea, groaning as he gave her ass some more quick swats. "Sounds to me like we should keep going then." He was loving the sight of Margaery bouncing in his lap so eagerly, her slender body so quick and gorgeous as it heaved atop him. He watched her puffy pussy take his cock down to the base, delighted by the way she handled every inch of his big dick so effortlessly, taking him all the way down like a pro.

"I'd love to!" she cried out, head rolling back as she let herself become utterly overwhelmed by the pleasure of his thick cock twitching inside of her. She raced quicker atop his lap, riding him with all the speed and fervor she could muster, showing off what she could do and how badly she wanted him. She wasn't going to stop now, not when there was any chance anyone could walk on and catch them in the act and see how the king didn't want anyone else except for her to further the line.

Even though her moans were rising up louder again, the vocal glee she expressed in riding Jon's cock a dangerous thing as she moved without care for what happened, unable to even process the consequences as she sought to just enjoy herself thoroughly. Everything else just didn't matter right now, as she pushed boldly onward to get everything she wanted and left all other worries behind her, careless and desperate for more. Jon wasn't thinking about the risks either, too busy enjoying having his wife ride his cock and watching her move, seeing her bright, infectious smile and the sight of his cock against her mound. It was all so dizzying and heavy with lust, so much for Jon to enjoy and consider as he relished in the way that Margaery was going all out on his lap, and he wasn't even the least bit capable of thinking about his surroundings as that kind of pleasure took hold of him.

Moving without the ability to think or want to stop, without any concept of the risk they were taking, or a subconscious pushing down of all the risks so they could enjoy the raw delight of fucking themselves raw, Margaery and Jon kept moving. Jon's hips bucked upward to meet Margaery's pushes down, much like she'd shoved up to meet his cock, and as they both worked at it, his hands firmly on her perky ass with a clear statement of intent, there was nothing either wanted more now than to lose themselves to the pleasure and just give in.

"You know what I want, don't you?" Margaery moaned. "Cum in me again. Pump another load into my hot pussy, come on. I want to spend the rest of the night with a little reminder of what we did. Nngh, no. Maybe a big reminder. Yeah, make it a big reminder. Pump an heir into your queen's womb!"

Margaery was a special kind of totally out of control and Jon was all about that at the moment. He happily gave in to her demands and her fervid hungers, pulling her down tight onto his cock as he gave in once again, but this time, Margaery was one step ahead of him, her pussy climaxing around his cock before his hands even found confidence against her hips to tug her down. She was already gone, biting down hard on her lip and placing a hand over her mouth as the sudden reminder of the possible outcome finally caught up with her and only made it all even hotter, as it was her cycle. Jon could not hold it in any longer and he creampied the Tyrell gold digger yet again, absolutely unapologetic and shameless about how hot this was and how much he wanted it.

"So much cum," she moaned. "And you're not even done. I can tell; you're still rock hard. Oh, this cock deserves something special!" Pulling up off of his lap, Margaery slid out from underneath herself, slipping down to lie on her stomach between his legs as she came down eye level with his cock, not even bothering to tease him with the idea before she started to lick up and down his fat prick, tongue dragging along the throbbing flesh. "It tastes so good. The flavour of my cunt really adds a lot to it."

Jon could not believe the new light he was seeing Margaery in now. She was a completely different woman ever since she started getting jealous, and he had no idea what to make of it but he was absolutely loving it, groaning as he felt her tongue at work, dragging in broad strokes along his dick. She moaned, biting her lip and quickly dragging her tongue from the very base of his impressive cock up to the head, snapping forward and slurping down several inches of throbbing pale dick with one quick push, moaning around it as she showed off that she could handle his girth just fine. But she didn't stop there. She couldn't stop there. Margaery began to rock her head up and down, moving quickly to push deeper down his shaft with each little bit of descent, seeking now to prove above all else that she was a tireless cocksucking machine ready to do everything she could to make him lose himself.

Still moving impatiently, everything that Margaery did was about sucking Jon's cock down even deeper, slurping it into her throat and relishing in the chaos of really getting down and dirty with him. She gagged a bit on his cock, but that didn't slow her down. Nothing could. Margaery was on the war path now, and all that would satisfy her was pure, lustful surrender and the complete depraving of her gullet. She had his cock nice and clean before long, every drop of sticky nectar sucked off, leaving his cock nice and slick instead with a thick coating of her own spit as she hammered down, fucking her face on his meaty cock and showing no hesitation about what she wanted from him.

"This is fucking great Marg," Jon groaned, marveling at the way Margaery handled his cock, her throat twitching around him as she did her best to handle him and proved what she could do with a remarkable, tireless fervor. "You can handle everything I throw at you, even during the first time we started fucking. It almost makes me think you've had more practice before Renly." The heat was dialing up now, and Jon wanted to enjoy every second he could of this sloppy, fast oral service as she worked to get him off, pressed tirelessly onward to bring him closer and closer with each impatient bob of her head to pure surrender and bliss.

Jon writhed on the bed, excited and groaning in delight as she sucked him down, her sloppy, throaty choking noises the only response she gave him to his remarks. "Shit, I almost can't even be mad if they taught you all this," he groaned, feeling the excitement mount and the urge to lose himself throb hotter and hotter still. He was ready to give in to it all, keeping himself together only so he could hold out through this madness long enough to really feel worth it. Jon wanted to wring out every last second of excitement he could from this, especially since he got to watch Margaery's pretty face while she sucked his cock.

Margaery knew it, and by contrast, everything she did was an attempt to get him to lose himself, to suck his cock dry and leave him mad with need. He needed to blow his load and Margaery's efforts were entirely behind earning the treat she craved, slobbering and choking on his cock as she pushed herself further and harder, feverish and excited by the idea of losing herself so completely to pleasure that she couldn't stop, refusing to slow down or give anything but her absolute worst to the effort of making Jon lose himself completely.

It was a fight Jon couldn't have been happier to lose, yelping out in excitement as he just gave in. "You fucking earned it, you slutty minx," he groaned, fingers dug tightly into the bed as he gave in to the sweet allures of her mouth. For all her trouble, Margaery received the reward she craved, pulling back eagerly so that the first shot of cum could splash not against the lining of her throat, but in the roof of her mouth instead. Margaery got to feel his cum pump deep into her waiting mouth, filling it up with so much hot, sticky, gooey delight that she had to scramble to gulp it all down quickly, moaning as the salty seed slipped down into her throat, down to her stomach. It was exactly what she needed.

Pulling back at last, Margaery gasped for air, head rolling back as she stared at Jon. His cock was still hard, which was just what she had hoped for as she knelt between his legs. "All these loads, and you still haven't come down my arse," she moaned. "Want to do the honours? I've only had a dozen men do it before."

She seemed to have said that last part on accident in the heat of the moment as her eyes widened in fear of what she just confessed. Jon felt a mixture of anger and more lust as he felt the need to punish her. Without shame he moved, grabbing hold of Margaery and tugging her down onto the bed, face-down against a pillow as she shoved her ass up high into the air. A nice, hard slap across her cheeks made her yell into the pillows that would hopefully help muffle her as he hit it from behind, because he was too far gone now to care how much noise she made; he was going all out. Fingers dug into her thick thighs, taking some strength to squeeze and grope his way up to her juicy arse. A hole big enough to comfortably fit a wide range of cocks so she could preserve her "innocence" while still sating her lusts.

Margaery could feel him at work, and the way he took control and moved into position had her excitement override her fear, loving the thrill of his dominance and his aggression, right up to the moment where he got into position and slammed forward, burying his cock into her tight ass with all the impatience and fervor that Margaery had been acting with herself.

The hot, slightly muffled cry of, "Fuck me!" wasn't even necessary as Jon got immediately down to work ravaging Margaery's ass without apology, but it was still a much appreciated and very welcome plea. His hips bore down upon her ferociously, hammering forward to drive his fat cock deep into her perky backside. More smacks followed, and Margaery was smart enough to shove her face into the pillow harder to help silence herself as the raw delight of getting her ass fucked raw even after telling him her naughty ways back in Highgarden did to her things she definitely wasn't ready to have to face.

"You are nothing but a slut. But now you're _my_ slut, you got that? Any other man touches you and I will geld him and make him wish his mother never existed." He was in control of the situation but completely out of control of his own appetites, as he pounded into Margaery with all the pent up excitement and raw, rough vigor he'd that had been building up and aching through him this whole time. By the time he was absolutely ready to lose himself, Margaery was ready to turn the tables and spend her time having fun with his dick, but now he was back on top and he was utterly merciless, fucking her ass like it deserved.

Every hot thrust into the tight heat of her ass left Jon wondering how she could fit all of this, but he didn't care enough to ask or stop, keeping up his aggression as he took her, left her aching and twisting. "When you walk out of here, you won't be walking straight, will you? Everyone's going to wonder why, but only we'll know it's because you got rocked by the best dick you've ever had." Jon couldn't keep from being smug. Not when he had his beautiful woman losing herself this bad over his cock, writhing in ecstasy and keeping her face shoved into the pillow to keep from screaming so loudly about how much she was loving getting fucked by him that she would have let everyone know what was happening. He liked it that way. More than he probably should.

Margaery was out of control with raw, bubbling need. A nice, deep fucking of her ass was exactly what she needed, and there was so much about the deep violation that she craved, feeling the massive prick so deep inside of her that she could hardly believe it was all fitting, but she didn't care. She needed a hard pounding and her ass getting fucked even more loose by a big cock. Needed it more than anything.

Jon wasn't ashamed to be rough with her while he took control, dominant and aggressive as he kept fucking her and showing her the most careless, vigorous kinds of delight he could muster. Everything that Jon did was about getting off now, about fucking her every which way and leaving his mark on her, and he wasn't the least it sorry about doing everything he could now to leave a lasting impression on her and her gaping, creampied holes to show her he couldn't be with anyone else but him.

Margaery's hips shoved back, ass bouncing as she met his cock quickly, desperate for more and refusing to slow down until she had been left completely ruined and ravaged. There was nothing she wanted now short of to be completely fucked and violated and spent, and she knew that Jon could give it to her, the heart-pounding fervor she showed proving more intense than anything else in the world, winding her up until she was absolutely blown away. Until she was thrashing and tightening up, and only her pillow kept her even vaguely decent.

The sudden clenching of the tight, gorgeous ass around his cock was too much for Jon to deny any longer, as he slammed forward, groaning and burying his cock deep inside of her desperate ass. He came, and he came hard, pumping it full of hot, sticky cum and making Margaery lose herself to even more moans and whines as she was given her last creampie, all three holes pumped full of at least one load, and now he had finally given her exactly what she wanted.

"Your Grace," Margaery whined. As Jon pulled out of her ass, she rolled onto her back, fuck-drunk and twitching as she felt a certain sense of euphoric relief wash over her. At that moment Sansa and Arya walked into the room and gasped as they saw a lustful Jon stroking his cock over the panting form of Margaery Tyrell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hello there cousins," Jon grunted as he finished covering Margaery's back in his seed.

Sansa and Arya just stood there in lust. They were shocked at the size of their cousin's cock. Arya realized it was even larger than Gendry's. She did love the blacksmith, but she had always been curious about how Jon would be like under the sheets, and now she meant to find out. Sansa had fallen in love with Jon without even realizing it after she met up with him at the Wall. She had denied it to herself when she thought he was her brother, but now that she knew the truth she meant to take him for herself, or at the very least share him with the manipulative queen, her false best friend from her time in King's Landing.

Meanwhile, Jon knew that this was the perfect opportunity to show Margaery her place, and that she was not in control. The reason for that was he was in love with his cousins, he'd just pushed those feelings down and now he was going to show her.

"Mayhap you should take a break, wife. Sansa and Arya seem to need some affection they've been denied for far too long." His grey eyes shone with lust as he gazed at his Stark family.

Margaery was too worn out to say or do anything, she just lay sprawled on the bed. Sansa decided to step up to Jon first and when she slid her clothes off he reached up to grab her chest. Jon's fingers kneaded the smooth, freckled flesh of her tits, working his way down from her upper chest until I was just above her areolas, rolling her hard nipples between his fingertips. The muscles of her lush young body were as taut as bowstrings as she enjoyed his hands on her rounded ivory-white breasts.

"Oh, shit––AH!" Sansa cried out in pleasure. "Jon, please!"

The hung king kissed her lips and settled her on the bed before climbing on top of her. He entered her slowly and began fucking her to his heart's content. This allowed Jon's member to reach the deepest parts of her pussy, and roughly assault it with brute force. It was a sensual mating press, with the busty redhead's arms and legs wrapped around Jon's neck and waist. Sansa let out excited moans as she kept pulling her lover deeper and deeper into her, pressing his pecs onto her luscious tits. She felt her limbs grip the man's broad and chiseled body, savoring the feeling of being dominated by a large male. She quickly grew accustomed to his magnificent length and girth––her once-tight pussy finally shaped by his big dick. Jon continued pounding the buxom Stark into the mattress, making his bed frame creak and groan with each motion. The sheer intensity of the fucking made her boobs jiggle uncontrollably.

"Gods, give it to me!" she cried out. "Take me, you hung bastard!"

"You've really got a mouth on you, babe." Jon grunted. "You want to get pounded that much? You know how much I hate that word."

"Do your worst, big boy––ahn!"

Jon increased the speed and power of his thrusts, jack hammering Sansa's abused pussy. He nailed her down onto the bed, his long cock flying in and out of her. The king was panting like a wolf intent on breeding his mate. Every thrust he made allowed his big cock to hit Sansa's cervix, making her feel waves of pleasure. His fit, sculpted body allowed him to relentlessly stuff his dick into her pussy over and over––his sculpted abs and pecs glistened with sweat. Sansa unclasped the fingers she had around his nape and lowered her arms to touch his rock-hard muscles. Gods, he was a total hunk––a dark-haired god among men. The stud continued to hump against her battered sex with fervor, stretching her out time and time again. It felt good. If felt so fucking good, just getting pounded by his delicious, massive cock. She was missing out all those times when Margaery fucked Jon by herself. She needed this in her life on a regular basis. She let out more moans of pleasure, with a certain pressure building up in her nether regions signifying her coming ejaculation.

"Ah, shit, that's good!" she squealed in delight. "Ooooh, I'm cumming!"

"Me too," Jon huffed. "Take my seed, Sansa!"

Jon forced himself as deep as he could, squishing himself on his lover. The two mates orgasmed in unison, both of them letting out cries of pleasure. They were both panting from their intercourse over the past half hour, and Margaery had to admit that she had never seen such fierce lovemaking before. It was heated and intense, making Sansa's voice raspy from all the screaming. Red marks covered her body, indicating the slaps which Jon gave her during their sexual congress; there were marks on her ass, on her tits, and even on her neck. He was just too good of a lover.

After nearly a minute, Jon pulled his cock out of Sansa's sex. Her fluids dampened the sheets under them, evidence of all the times she had squirted. A line of clear fluid stretched out from the man's phallus to the puffy, red lips of her vagina. Looking at the slowly-relaxing member, Sansa sighed inwardly in delight. Jon's generous amount of seed was seeping out of her newly-stretched hole, and Jon put his hands on her belly and tilted her generous ass flesh up so that his seed could stay inside of his new lover. He kissed her on the lips and gently brushed her hair away from her face so that he could stare into her eyes. "This is not a onetime thing. You're mine now. No one else can touch you but me." She orgasmed at that as Jon dipped his fingers in her gushing cunt and started to thrust in and out, making raw squelching noises that turned everyone on even more. The busty redhead orgasmed again at the very thought of her getting impregnated by the man she was in love with.

Jon stroked Sansa's chest and belly, secretly hoping she would get pregnant with his heir. He decided to let her rest and recover as he noticed Arya stripping down and sauntering over to him. She straddled his lap and kissed him on the lips, before turning around and rubbing her large ass up and down his meat pole.

In response he felt several violent surges of blood fill his thick penis painfully, making it throb even higher as he pressed forward into the dark warm split of her buttocks to ease the pain of his hardness. His teeth closed around Arya's nape, and the naked teen arched into him, the head of his cock parting her wet folds.

His mouth was busy licking and sucking at every part of her he could reach, the shell of her ear, the curve of her neck, the sloping line of her shoulder. He switched hands, and switched sides, tugging at her nipple to the point of pain, little pricks of it making Arya roll her hips, seeking relief.

His hands slipped from her taut-stretched nipples and began to work up, massaging her flat little belly while from the rear he slowly rubbed his loins against her with insinuating pressure.

It was difficult to hold her voice steady when his fingers had reached her pubic mound and were moving over the sensitive area in a slowly rotating motion, making her feel weak and warm up between her legs.

"Gooood," Arya tip-toed and turned her head to his side, placing her hungry mouth on his, stroking her tongue atop of his. "We, oh, we wouldn't want you to have punish me by ah, bending me over and fucking my brains out."

Arya breathed into his mouth, their tongues passionately slithering back and forth over each other's teeth. It was clear that she was inviting him to do just that. And Jon wasn't sure how much longer he could resist her.

She shuddered a little as one of his hands teased the flatness of her lower belly to play at the moistening "v" of her pussy. A few seconds later it curled up into the pink ragged-edged slit, his nail scraping softly at the tiny bud of her clitoris, sending it throbbing into alertness.

The pulsing hugeness of his cock was now inserted deep in the sweat-soaked crevice of her savory upthrust ass and, without thinking, she began to press back against it. The tremendous rubbery flesh of the head brushed tantalizingly across the quivering moistness of her cunt lips.

"Arya, you're amazing." He grunted as her buttocks still rotated backward against him in tiny inviting circles of erotic movement.

She reached back then with one hand to capture the hot head of his penis. She ran her nails along the underside of his cock and rubbed her thumb over his frenulum, while cupping his balls in her other hand, testing their weight.

Then she guided the hot penis head up the pulsing opening leading to the depths of her belly. The slick shaft slipped from her grip and tapped against her exposed hip, leaving a trail of pre-cum.

"Come on Jon, fuck my cunt!" the impassioned naked girl screamed, reaching back again to grab the evasive rod of male flesh like a sex crazed nymphomaniac. When she found it, she clamped her fingers around its girth and desperately placed the blunt, throbbing head up against the opening of her waiting slick vagina. She felt him exert a steadily increasing pressure until suddenly her firm young thighs were swept wide apart and the hot rock-like length of his greased prick pushed deep into her wet and sloppy cunt, forcing a throaty moan from her throat.

"Ooooooooooh, shit," she groaned, feeling his massive cockhead pushing slowly between her stretched twat-lips. Her distended labia seemed to relax a bit when the big swollen knob had finally slid through the slippery opening to her cervix.

Jon could feel her moving cautiously beneath him, his thick pole rubbing against the sensitive tissues of her widely stretched fuck-hole, inducing even more pleasure into it.

Firmly grasping her hips, the pale man partially withdrew his thick shaft, and then slammed it back in with a violent thrust.

The heavy weight of his loins collided hard against the firm roundness of her upraised buttocks.

"Aaaagggh!" the girl grunted through tightly compressed lips. Jon had drilled all the way up into her soft slender belly, his great cock skewering her warm pussy until it was buried to the hilt.

He slowly began to stroke forward in and out of her naked helpless vagina, his tempo mounting relentlessly.

Holding the teen's smooth hips in his hands, Jon excitedly stared at her wet, creamy ass just above her juicy cock-filled slit. His legs trembling with excitement, he continued slamming his hard cock up into the delicious hotness of her fuck-hole.

When he had established the pace of fucking her, he slid both hands up her body, and reached around to fondle her dangling tits. He stroked the exposed side swell of her breasts and pushed his hands her cleavage.

Jon held and kneaded her tits so that his fingertips touched above her breastbone, cupping his hands under them and enjoying the way they shook with each and every one of his thrusts.

His cock pulsed and throbbed inside her. The brunette tightened the muscles of her vaginal walls, gripping him greedily, not letting him get away from her until she was completely sated. His cock was like the sharpest knife cutting through her flesh to pierce her in the very heart of her building orgasm.

He watched the soft curves of her tender rump yield as his thighs repeatedly slapped against them, the power behind the force of his erection grinding into her sexual core.

Jon tried to maintain his pace with long, full strokes, but Arya was starting to push back against him, doggedly pursuing her orgasm.

He could even hear Arya's musky cunt juices squishing around his plunging dick as it slithered through her sucking, grasping pussy. Her soft lips were slightly parted and her deep grey eyes were glowing up at him from her flushed eager face.

"Oh, yes!" she cried out, her hand reached behind his jerking ass-cheeks to cup his left buttock in her palm, pulling his loins up tighter to her rippling butt.

Jon grunted each time he slammed his sweating hips again and again against the girl's naked uplifted buttocks, while she squirmed and rocked uncontrollably in ecstatic welcome to the deliciously-punishing cock sinking deep into her cunt.

"That's it! Fuck me hard, dammit! FUCK! ME! HARD!"

Leaning over her bent body, Jon grit his teeth and fucked faster and faster, plundering in and out of her with long brutal lunges that knocked the breath out of her lungs.

He was ramming himself deeper into Arya's hot slit, thick gobs of juice were oozing out from between her cock-squeezing cuntlips and dribbling down her creamy thighs.

"Yeaaaaaah! Come on! Faster, Jon! Faster!" squealed the brunette underneath him, throwing her butt back to receive every delicious plunge of his hard cock. "Am I better than your bitch of a wife, huh? HUH?!"

In response he furiously clawed at the white moons of her buttocks with both hands, the smooth velvet folds of her vagina clasping him, squeezing tightly around his erect throbbing prick.

With one hand he reached out to grab a handful of her hair and use it as a rein while his pelvis bounced off her ass cheeks, flattening and turning them redder with each hard slam. Normally you would never do something as painful as hair pulling, but Arya was far from normal. And she had absolutely loved harsh, even painful sex with Gendry. But she liked it even better with Jon now.

And indeed, saliva was drooling out of her open dainty mouth as she slammed back against him to receive every fraction she could get of his long fleshy rod. Arya's young pussy was pulled out to a pout and then pushed back into her on Jon's in-stroke.

Her ass jiggled each time Jon's hips smacked loudly against it and her moans were becoming louder and longer.

Like a wild animal, he pushed in, pulled out, pulling at her hair, forcing her head back and rolling his hips in a rough circle on the end of each thrust, his pelvis viciously slapping against her round buttocks. In. Out. The air grew thick and heavy around them, closing in.

On and on they fucked, completely lost in a raging storm of lust that was carrying them both closer to their impending climaxes.

Jon sensed that she was on the brink of cumming from the tiny bright devils of light dancing in her unseeing eyes and from the way her slim white belly bucked and heaved as though an all-consuming wildfire raged out of control inside her. Sweat dripped from her body as she drove wildly toward the end.

And then the inevitable happened. Arya gasped, not able to breathe and then screamed and began a spasmodic flailing movement, pushing her ass back violently against the cock to plant its invading head even deeper in her womb. The cheeks of her face turned suddenly red and the cords in her neck flexed as her cum juice flowed wetly out around the king's long thick prick.

Then she gave one last shove backwards and trembled, Jon just held onto her, his cock buried all the way into her pussy. She rode out what was definitely an intense orgasm based on the noises she was making and the way her pussy felt. Jon couldn't do much more than wait her out but, when she'd apparently finished cumming, he started to plow into her.

Clutching tightly to her, Jon could feel his ejaculation building up deep in his balls. As the explosive moment drew nearer, he frantically increased the speed of his thrusts. Underneath him, boneless, damp with sweat, Arya's legs began to shake. But otherwise she did nothing and just accepted his thick cock spearing through her moist labia walls.

Unable to control himself any longer, Jon gave a final thrust, shooting a stream of his essence deep into the cunt. Feeling his hot seed squirting deep, deep into her clenching glove-like passage, Arya instinctively slammed her vagina up around his spewing shaft to receive the full load of his spurting seed.

The feel of his thick seed gushing into her belly triggered the brunette's second orgasm.

"Squirt! Squirt!" she screamed as her cousin continued pumping his hot white seed into her drenched gash. "I'm coming, stupid! Keep squirting! I'M COMING! I'M COMMMIIINNNNG! COMMMMIIINNNGGGG!"

She orgasmed with a guttural howl that sounded like it emanated from Nymeria.

Finally, he pulled out and the naked brunette underneath him whimpered softly. Her legs buckled, nearly giving out as she continued to stay bent over, panting heavily and watching through half-hooded eyes as he collapsed on the bed.

"How will you ever go back to Gendry now?" Jon asked with a toothy grin and Arya just moaned in response, another orgasm spurting out both of their juices from her pussy.

Jon brushed the sweat of his brow, his flaccid penis shrinking down, but still looking pretty big. He didn't bother to cover up. He glanced over to see Margaery had recovered, but so had Sansa. They glared at each other and before either could do anything Jon beckoned the redhead over.

Margaery was scandalized, which is a look he'd thought he'd never see on the Tyrell minx. She glared at him and was about to let him have it when Sansa turned around and gave a smirk that would out smirk the smirkiest Margaery smirk.

"Don't you see he enjoys us more than he has ever enjoyed you. He actually loves me which is more than can be said for you and your political marriage." Margaery's eyes widened almost comically.

She hissed, "You little bitch. I was your only friend!" and Sansa gained a cold look to her eyes.

"Shae was my only friend. You were faking it, just like you fake everything! I bet you fake loving Jon as well just so you can be the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms." Even Jon thought this was going a bit far, mostly because he worried it was the truth. He studied his wife's reaction, but she didn't give anything away like always. She had the perfect poker face in any situation, which angered him and turned him on at the same time.

Before Margaery could say anything, Sansa spun around and dropped to her knees in front of Jon's enlarging erection. Looking down when her hands touched his thighs, he spread them before he saw her kneeling between his outstretched legs.

Margaery cried out, "You can't do this, Sansa. Jon, tell her to stop!" Sansa looked up at Jon to hear what he wanted, and to no one's surprise except for his wife he urged her to keep going.

Smirking in triumph, Sansa's hand gripped his shaft, not stroking but just holding it. Relaxing her grip, she started to stroke it lightly with her fingers before leaning in and pressing it to her cheek. First one cheek and then the other she stroked she dragged and rubbed it all over her face, ending with a kiss on the tip.

For a few moments she was observing his rod up close, then her mouth opened and her tongue lightly poked at the vein covered stalk that throbbed in the air.

Gripping him tighter, she ran her hand up and down, gripping in a way so her hand stayed in place on the loose skin as it slid up and down the stiff flesh that rested inside. Stopping to play, she first drew as much skin as high as she could, seeing how Jon's cock would look uncircumcised. Moments later, going the other way, she drew the loose skin to the base and held it there with one hand, slowly slipping her other hand up the now taught skin covering the shaft, ending with her cupping the head in her hand.

Still holding Jon's cock at the base, she spit onto his erect penis. Now lubricated, her hand slithered around and around on his cock, her fingers tracing the rim of the head, her hand just lightly gripping, providing a totally different feel from before. Jon groaned with pleasure.

Her bottom hand released him, the skin sliding back into place, and rose to where she could grip him two handed. Slowly stroking up and down, her left and right hands twisted in opposite directions at the same time. She alternated speed, alternated hands, always moving slowly. With her upper hand she slithered a thumb over the glans, eliciting yet another groan of pleasure from the boy. Moments later she leaned in and took the head in her mouth, tonguing and sucking momentarily, her hands continuing their caresses the whole time.

"Mmm, nice and sweet," she said when she pulled away.

Rising higher on her knees she leaned forward and turned just slightly sideways, rubbing Jon's glans against her nipple. First one, then the other, she moved his prick back and forth against her nipples before squaring up, sliding forward and positioning his cock between her breasts.

She then rubbed more lubrication, covering both her breasts and his penis with it. Her breasts were glistening in the light, enrapturing Jon. Sansa then slid her hands out, pushed her breasts together and began titty fucking her beloved.

When she slid down, his cock head slid out the top of her shiny breasts, her tongue slithered out and licked at the top of the stroke. Rising, Jon's shaft mostly disappeared between her tits, which wrapped halfway around it. Only to reappear when she lowered herself again, her tongue flicking his cockhead more and more with each stroke until finally she slid down that half inch more, her mouth taking over for her tongue as she slipped the head between her lips.

She alternated moves for the next several minutes; all mouth, sucking and tonguing the head, eliciting deep moans of approval from Jon. One handed or two handed stroking; one time gripping hard and letting his cock slide inside his own skin, the next time slithering her lubricated hands up and down to his mushroom shaped tip, causing another twinge of pleasure.

Her cheeks hollowed from suction while her mouth filled with Jon's penis head, tongue slithering around it when the king began to spasm. Her mouth pulled back while her hand gripped hard around the base, squeezing the orgasm out as she did, her other hand pressing hard against the shaft below Jon's balls, not allowing his seminal fluid to rise into his cock. Holding it tight and upright for several minutes, gradually the involuntary orgasmic spasms subsided and she began again.

This time as he approached the brink, she pulled him out of her mouth, her hands never giving up their stroking.

"Where do you want to come? In my mouth?" Her tongue slithered out against the soft spot before continuing. "On my tits? On my face?"

Her mouth sucked over the head once more, her tongue against the soft spot, before she pulled back just a bit.

"Arrgh!" Jon groaned, his cock spasmed and a huge load of cum erupted straight up into the air.

"Oops!" she giggled, her hand continuing its relentless stroking. Another spurt went just a few inches into the air, the third and final just dribbling out, sitting on the head of his helmet shaped penis head.

She milked the remaining cum out of the shaft, the small dab on the end growing larger. For maybe a minute she did this, and then leaned forward, her mouth sucked him in once again, causing one last spasm.

"Too much, too sensitive," Jon complained, but she didn't stop. Sucking as she milked his dick, and he groaned again and again until she pulled away, kissing the tip of his cock one last time before she rose up.

"You hungry?" She asked as she boosted herself up onto the bed.

Jon watched Sansa settle her ass on the sheets before she scooted back. She spread her legs with a smile on her lips, letting him see her leaking pussy.

Jon quickly caved in as he wanted to try this very rare and delicious dessert presented to him. Putting his hands on her thighs he felt them tremble as she let out a little moan. He could smell the underlying scent of her womanhood, and groaned in arousal.

He kissed one thigh softly, before giving it a little nip. Which drew a soft whimper from the redhead, before he turned his head to repeat the process on the other side. Then he trailed his tongue up her skin, tasting soft sweat and the tang of her own juices. His tongue stopped just short of her entrance, instead he peppered a soft kiss on one side then the other before taking a deep breath of the mixed scents coming off her wet slit. His eyes looked up her slender body, seeing her belly and breasts heaving softly as he moved upwards.

He thought about how gorgeous she was and how delicious she probably was. Looking down he saw her thatch of hair matted with sweat before leaning in to kiss it softly. This made her shiver softly before his tongue darted out. Licking gently at the wiry hairs and smooth flesh coated in her arousal. Closing his eyes, he continued to lick slowly across the patch of her heart-shaped pubic hair, cleaning it of her honey mix.

Her hand came to rest on his hair, holding him lightly as he started to drag his tongue down over her lower lips. Teasing them with the tip slowly even as she moaned. The earthy flavor of her natural juices was intermingled with his seed. His tongue pushed her loose lips aside, letting him lick in a bit deeper. He decided to give them a little suck and a nibble, which made her cry out as her hand grabbed him a bit tighter.

Jon continued to lick at her slowly, moving up to her clit which was totally exposed. Making her hips buck as his tongue flicked across it, making him smile before he pulled back to blow a soft puff of air on it. This made the beautiful girl moan loudly as she squirmed beneath him. His tongue slid down the other side to explore more of her juicy cunt, nibbling on this lip before he decided to place his mouth right over her trembling hole.

With a smirk he let his tongue dart out to tease the edges of the hole, drawing her nectar out which he eagerly lapped up, humming at the interesting taste. Jon thought it wasn't all that bad at all and leaned in to let his tongue probe at her entrance. Seeking more of it slowly drove his tongue into her deeper, which made her moan and her thighs tighten around his head. The taste and smell was driving him crazy so with wild abandon he started to plunge his pink muscle deep into the rippling channel. This got her hips rocking and made her moans louder. This and the clenching of her hand in his hair made him lick a bit harder.

Sucking up all of the delicious treat he could find as his tongue flicked in and out, and easing the rim of her small opening, he slid deep inside to brush against her hot walls. They trembled as his tongue brushed against them, pushing more of her fluids into his awaiting mouth. Though some of it leaked down his chin as he tried to drink it all down.

His mind was lust in a haze even as her hand pulled on his hair, pushing his tongue into her deeper even as his nose rubbed across her clit. Drawing sharp gasps and whimpers from her throat, while her legs tightened around him even more.

The boy glanced up and, with her hand still on his head, her face was showing an expression of lust and ecstasy, which made Jon smile. Her pussy continued to feel wetter and more engorged the longer he ate her.

Jon continued to suck on her trembling hole, while he pushed his oral muscle deep into her slick tunnel. Her pussy walls rippling around his tongue allowed her flavor as well as that of his remaining seed to wash across his taste buds. Her hips were jerking from side to side, along with up and down making him chase her pussy as he tried to hold onto her, while he continued to eat her out.

The beauty brutally yanked on his head whenever his tongue thrust in and out, yet he only tongue-fucked her harder, drinking down all that he could as it leaked all over. Her thighs locked tightly around his head, making the blood in his ears pound. He heard her muffled cry even as her pussy clenched and unclenched wildly, a torrent of her sweet cum flooding his mouth, a lot escaping his lips to splatter on the sheets.

Jon continued to nuzzle her pussy with his face, hearing her sexy ass ruffling the bed with soft squeaks. Her moans echoing in the room as her hand held his head tightly, while he continued to explore her wet box trying to gather more of her juices. His hands holding her tightly as her hips squirmed as she gasped loudly, her little hole clenching around his invading tongue.

"Jon…..k-keep licking me!" Sansa gasped out while clutching his head hard, to which he obliged her demand.

Eyes closed he moved his head side to side, his nose brushing against her clit. Drawing sharp cries from her mouth while more of her juices leaked out of her pussy. His face was slick with her cum as his tongue plunged deep inside of her. Her movements making it a bit harder to keep up, but he managed somehow. His work finally paying off as he heard a sharp staccato of gasps and whimpers while her hand tugged on his curly hair hard.

"JON!" He heard the redhead cry out suddenly, her pussy convulsing around his tongue expelling more of her fluids into his mouth.

Jon closed his eyes as he tried to drink down all of her cum. Though he knew some of it was squirting onto his chin and face, while more of it leaked down his chin. He held her trembling thighs as she rode the waves of her orgasm, his tongue still plunging in and out of her dark tunnel. More cries bouncing off the walls while there was a creaking noise from the bed as her body jerked on it almost violently.

With a final gasp Sansa slumped back with a soft thump. Jon still continued to tease her with his tongue, though he was no longer as demanding. Instead he did the best he could to ease her down from the high. Loving how she whimpered softly while he continued to lick and partake of the nectar from her fountain. Finally even he needed a break and, after running his tongue along her moist groove one last time, he pulled back slowly, letting his eyes take in her glistening pussy shining brightly with her cum and his saliva. Leaning back on his haunches with a sigh he watched her like this for a bit, even as her harsh breathing filled the room.

Wiping sweat off his brow he wasn't sure what to do next. Luckily it wasn't so hard for Sansa to decide. She lifted herself up on her elbows and slammed her open palm against the bed.

"Get up here." She demanded. Damn, he just made her cum like a fucking waterfall and his new favorite lover wanted more already? Jon could only shake his head in disbelief.

"Come on love. Get. Up Here." Sansa said slapping her slender thigh and smiling at Jon. Meanwhile Margaery had accepted her situation and fingered her dripping twat next to Arya, who was doing the same thing. Sighing but being unable to deny Sansa anything at this point, Jon climbed onto the table, holding himself right above her. And no matter from where he looked she still looked gorgeous.

Her face was red with all the recent orgasms and her naked chest was rapidly lifting up and down as she was still catching her breath. Her pale skin was glistening wetly in the dim light. Her whole body was covered with droplets of perspiration, saliva and remains of his seed and she looked damn fine in it.

Not able to resist, Jon pressed his mouth downwards, his mouth finding her chest, her neck arching in response. He followed the arch and moved his lips to the side of her neck and when she tilted her head he moved to the soft spot just behind her ear, bestowing it with a kiss of its own.

Jon moved his nose to her ear, mouth finding her earlobe - which elicited a sharp intake of breath. He licked up her wet face, kissing her eyes and nose.

Then he stopped, his face inches above hers, and reached up with his hand to stroke hers. Her eyes opened and Jon just stared deep into them, losing himself in the depths of her blue eyes. The tip of her tongue slithered across her lips, and, unable to stop himself, Jon dipped his lips to hers, kissing her again.

He could still taste a touch of his cum on her breath, just like she could on his, but it didn't matter. Their completely naked bodies melded together, in a long sensuous full-bodied kiss.

Her hand moved lower to relinquish its hold on Jon's balls, moving up to the boy's still soft but responding cock as they both sucked each other's tangy tasting tongues.

Jon slid his hand between them, finding and squeezing her slippery breast, her nipple hard in his palm. Stroking the hand down her side to her bottom, when his slid it over onto her smooth lower belly.

Sansa's leg started insinuating itself beneath him, gently moving him between her long legs. Rolling between her limbs, her hand guided Jon's penis into her wet and silky warmth.

In an instant, Jon slid in, bottomed out and pulled out again slowly, the silky smoothness of her vagina suckling his cock, enticing him to do it again. Sliding back in, her legs now wrapped around behind Jon's, her hands reached his naked butt, grabbing and holding him.

"Stop with this slow sweet shit. I want you to fuck me hard," Sansa demanded, she was horny and fiery as the thick shaft slid back down, fully engulfed in her again. "Fuck me so hard that this bed breaks."

Her hips and pelvis began churning beneath him. Jon felt the redhead's pussy contract, twisting, turning, playing with the rigid hardness that was inside her.

There was no way he could deny her.

So Jon pulled back and then slammed his hips back hard, making the redhead under him moan in pleasure and the bed shake.

Then he pulled back again and rammed himself into her. His penis head slamming bumping against the entrance of her womb. And again. And again. And again.

And soon they were just a mass of grunting, naked, sweaty bodies fucking each other as hard as possible.

Jon pulled back swiftly only to thrust deep inside of her. The tip of his penis pressing hard against her cervix, only to retreat before sliding back in. He settled into a ferocious rhythm of pounding her greedy box. Her moans and cries broken by the occasional moment of breathlessness. It was so good as her breasts jiggled freely in the air.

Sansa's mind was clouded by a growing haze of pleasure as she was fucked senseless. Hearing the wet squelch of his penetration with every thrust, his hips slapping against her own as well as her shapely buttocks. The fast pace making them ripple and sting as he continued to screw her brains out. Her tongue hanging out of her mouth as her eyes started to go a bit unfocused.

"Oh yes, fuck me…..harder!" She moaned as her blue eyes rolled up towards the ceiling.

"Y-you're the best, Sansa!"

She was lost to the pleasure of the moment as he pounded her mercilessly. He slid a hand between her legs to rub her clit and that's when she lost it. Her back arching she felt the breath leave her body in a loud moan of pleasure. Her wet box squeezing down around his hard prick as he continued to pummel her. She couldn't help it when she lost control of her bladder and peed all over the bed, which only made her orgasm stronger.

"Oh fuck….I'm gonna cum!"

He could feel her warm piss, with his penis as it splashed out with each of his violent thrusts. The warm stream travelled between, but neither of the lustful lovers cared.

"Shit. Coming, coooooming…" Jon breathed out while slamming himself as deep in the redhead as possible, grabbing her juicy arse. The head of his penis mating with her cervix and flooding her womb with his seed. Pulling back a bit before rocking back into her to deposit another load deep inside of her. That drew another smaller orgasm out of her body before she finally slumped down on the bed, panting heavily as he fired a few weak spurts into her before his weight settled across her.

Sansa had no idea how long they remained like that, but if it made Margaery and Arya jealous that much longer it made her happy. With a stupid grin on her face she seemed to drift off into the void, not even hearing Jon's words and barely conscious as he brushed his hands down her body reverently.

Meanwhile Margaery and Arya just sat there in awe. Arya was frustrated that she had seemingly lost to Sansa in their competition for Jon's affections while Margaery was worried that she might have lost her husband to the girl she had help raise to be cunning and manipulative.

 _Payback's a bitch, but so am I._

Margaery began setting her next plan in motion, finally giving her famous smirk as the wheels turned in her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Falling to her knees in front of Jon, Margaery's head swam with all manner of messy thoughts and confused, pulsating heat. There was no way to control the downward descent that followed. She was desperate in a powerful and wicked way to have him forget his cousins and focus solely on her. She began to tug at her clothes and expose her breasts to him, every breath she took in shaky and hot. Looking up toward Jon with bright and shining eyes, Margaery saw the man she loved, she would strip, expose herself, give to him.

"I want you," Margaery moaned, her cheeks flush, eyes wide, heart pounding. "Please, my love... I crave it, here and now. Forget about Sansa and Arya."

The gall of his bitch of a wife forcing his hand, Jon couldn't believe his lust as he reached for his clothes, tugging them away with a greed and a fervor almost too hot and too crazed for him to feel firm in what he was doing, just trying to shed all of his clothes now and get them out of the way, fishing his cock out as it hardened in excitement at the exposing of Margaery's small but perky breasts, a show of lust and indulgence all for him. The urgency behind everything Margaery did impressed him, gave him an appreciation now for just how depraved he could get with this, marveling at how frantic and fervid Margaery was in her appreciation of his everything, so crazed and hot that all he needed to do was lean into it and let her own desires ruin her.

The sight of his cock had Margaery salivating, convinced in her haze that she was sucking for her future as Queen as she pushed forward of her own volition, grabbing the base of his shaft and plunging forward eagerly, beginning to appreciate and adore him without worry or shame, just a sloppy back and forth of her head rocking in appreciative bliss along his cock, slurping and moaning with a direct and hungry need for his cock, a need to fulfill her wildest and most shameless desires. "Your cock feels bigger today," she whined as she drew back, peppering him with kisses. "And it tastes so juicy... I haven't been a bad lover leaving you wanting so much that you would bed your own family, have I?"

She didn't stop her fellating to answer that question, shoving right back down the cock again. Filled with intense lust, Margaery used her free hand to get her clothes out of the way and her fingers into her pussy, working them back and forth in steady and firm appreciation now of everything hot and needy that rumbled through her. Proving to be her own worst enemy in this situation, Margaery slobbered all over Jon's cock without even needing much direction or purpose to drive home the desperation and the heat of her needy, driven hungers. Everything was already so perfectly lined up, so prime and hungry that all she needed to do was abandon all reason or decency in her to lose her mind completely.

"You're so good at this," Jon groaned, enthralled by the sight of Margaery greedily tending to his cock, her glassy-eyed cock worship feeling like it came from a place of certainty and readiness, like this was her natural state and that all she had to do was give in to the pleasure, throwing herself completely into this molten chaos and allowing herself to sink further and further on, into something reckless and hot. "You must love sucking cock."

Margaery did, she just usually reserved this sort of thing for the man she loved, which right now Jon was, seeing him as her husband and King as she worked her head on back and forth in greedy, slobbering worship of his cock. There was no containing her wild lust, no holding back the love and affection throbbing through her as she showed everything she could now to the pleasure and the reckless, greedy advance of her appetites getting hotter and hotter out of control. Without hesitation she got him into her throat, gagging him down and staring up at Jon with determined lust, growing hungrier and needier with each push down into depravity, seeking to burn brighter and messier still, ever hotter and needier by the second.

This was an exposing and messy show of a lot of things that were not very helpful for anything about Margaery's well being and dignity, her reputation dying a death with each inch she gobbled down, choking him down hotly and allowing something too messy and uncontrolled to take hold of this mess. But she couldn't help herself, filled with cravings and lusts that needed tending to, fingers pumping in and out of her desperate twat without any way to control her unrestrained descent, losing more and more ground to the excitement of servicing cock. She was a needy, soaking wet, aching mess and there was no way for her to control this descent with any sort of reason or sense, just giving up to sensations getting too unruly and weird to deal with, letting the hunger consume her and letting everything stand in beautiful service of her needs. Needs that she didn't care in any practical way had come from Jon and his wicked intentions for her.

Everything sloppy and hungry that Margaery flaunted only showed off a side of her meant only for her lover to see, slobbering so messily all over the cock and giving up to it everything she could, all in the greedy pursuit of indulgences getting weirder and hotter out of control. Margaery was a mess so inconsolable and reckless as she threw herself into this, plunging ever hotter into surrender and leaving nothing to chance, just craving this pleasure more and more, hooked on his cock, hooked on her fingers pumping in and out of her sopping wet twat.

Massaging a cock with her throat just felt right. Anything for the one she loved. Margaery was a cocksucking machine, focused on complete acceptance and indulgence she let everything wash over her in waves of crushing, heaving bliss, proving so frenzied and so decadent that she couldn't contain herself, slurping ever on a sense of duty and need. The only way to do right by her man was to service him thoroughly, to give him what he wanted as hard as she could and let the pleasures follow on from there. It was a messy situation, but one that gave Margaery the firm sense she was doing the right thing, that she was being a good lover, a good wife. A good whore for her man.

There was no way Jon could possibly restrain himself as he indulged in her mouth, as he marveled at Margaery's readiness to slobber all over a cock, to deepthroat it, to adore it. She was a raw and reckless woman who just happened to be devoted to her man above all else, it seemed, and fixated on servicing his cock with the utmost joy and excitement. It was a good thing to know, a good and exciting mess to be intrigued by, to open up to. Jon had every intention of taking advantage of that devotion and all that came with it, wanting to know how far he could push her and what he could do with this mess of indulgence.

He came hard and right into her mouth, Jon's cock erupting and spewing forward his thick, hot, bitter seed, pumping it into her mouth and flooding it. Margaery whined and moaned around the feeling of cum hitting her tongue and overwhelming her mouth, but dutifully she began to swallow it down in waves as it followed, greedily slurping every last drop down with the care and firmness that she knew it needed, this cock deserving of everything that she could give to it. At least until the throbbing stopped, until the flow of spunk into her mouth ebbed, and until she came to her senses.

With her senses back came a lot of other things. Her senses picked up on them. On the fact that her hand between her legs was still rubbing at her pussy through her anger, the taste of cum in her mouth, and most importantly, the sight of Jon's cock. Jon was endowed with something incredible, something so big and hot and thick that it made her thighs tremble. While she was doing this to keep her position as wife secure, she was truly lusting for him. Trembling with confused desire, the feelings that surged up through Margaery made for a swell of weird things all at once that just left her full of cravings, full of need.

Margaery whined. "Maybe I should... Nngh, this cock is too nice to let go of." Placing her hand back around it, Margaery gave some kisses to the head, while a pleased Jon stood over her in awe. "But if you want more of me, you have to do it right." The lust quivering through her had Margaery wanting to see where this went, to keep giving in to it for as fun and desperate as it was.

"And what's right?" Jon asked. He leaned into this, feeling like this was a situation so insane and removed from decency that it almost couldn't be real. To see Margaery willing to get more of his cock just to stay as queen made Jon want to know how much he could get out of her.

"For one, you need to put these hands to work." Margaery grabbed Jon's hands one by one, placing them onto her head right around her ears. "Sucking cock is nice, but if you really want to get revenge, you need to facefuck me raw and then cum on my face. Come on, I'm not going to be a sweet, sappy cocksucker anymore, and you'd better get rough with me from now on." She was firm in her remark, confident, showing off something so wild and bizarre that it didn't really make any sense to Jon, but he was ready for it. If Margaery was willing to get roughed up and truly, utterly fucked by him, he was happy it got to be him.

So he tightened his hold on the back of Margaery's head and forced her down onto his cock with one hard shove, forcing her to throat his cock and begin to greedily slobber all over him, whining and choking in complete surrender now to the harshness of another round of oral, this one much more brutal and harsh than the last. "If you want to be treated like a whore instead, I'll do it," he groaned. "Cocky little bitch gets to choke on my dick now."

Beneath the messy deepthroat noises that Margaery immediately began to make as she got her face fucked was something joyful and hot, a needy excitement rumbling beneath the surface as the big cock began to batter her throat, plunging forward so brutally and harshly that the firmness and tightness of his grip in her hair was the only thing really keeping her in place now. It was a brutal and exciting feeling, something hitting so sudden and hot and messy that it was just too good to be true. This time when Margaery looked up at Jon, it wasn't under the misguided belief that he loved her, not full of love or acceptance. Now she looked at him like she was a needy whore begging to be fucked.

Jon had no idea what was real anymore. He wasn't exactly sure he even wanted to know. The excitement he felt in watching Margaery beg him with her eyes to fuck her throat until she blacked out was enticing and a mystery that he felt would be more interesting if he simply never solved it, letting the wonder and the dark truth of Margaery's past lovers go unexplored as he instead took to exploring her throat with the tip of his cock, tugging her down his shaft and jerking her about with tight fistfuls of her hair, ready to make the most now of this sinfully exciting situation.

The fat cock plunging down her throat was ecstasy now to Margaery, who held firm and sloppily, lovingly eager as she endured this treatment, so raw and disrespectful, hitting the spot just right for her as she chased on pleasures hotter and more frantic by the second. Her fingers worked faster at her pussy,which dripped only slightly less than all the drool running down her chin as the vicious sway of her head back and forth hit the spot just right. Margaery was inconsolable now, a reckless and hungry mess of too many feelings and desires for her to make sense of this. It hit the spot too well, inducing pure ecstasy within her as she chased the pleasures down hotter, more frenzied and needy with each push, craving something potent and unstoppable.

There was no sense to what was being done to her, which was exactly how Margaery liked it, fueling the needy, reckless fingerfucking that set her aflame. Everything that Margaery wanted now was complete surrender, an acceptance of what was being done to her that would tear her asunder, and she was completely without shame in getting it, letting the confusion and frustration deepen as she left Jon hanging on why she was so eager for this, why she flipped so quickly and let him facefuck her. Some coy games meant to drive a man up the wall would only excite Margaery further, only give her a deeper and hotter swell of excitement to savour and play with. That was all this was to Margaery now; a game.

A game that came to its gooey and unrepentant end when finally the cock pulled out of her mouth, Jon moving abruptly as he groaned and ached, his cock slapping down across her face so wet and slimy as he fired off his shot of messy spunk all over her. The now helpless Margaery had no choice but to accept the cum gushing all over her face, but she did so with a bright smile and a confident, firm enjoyment that seemed utterly gratuitous and relentless, something bizarre and raw and so twisted, but oh so very exciting. "That's much better," she whined, gasping for air and trembling as the mess of having her face ruined began to make her mascara run from the tears swelling in her eyes. she licked along her face to catch some of the cum, jaw trembling as her ever-bright and ready gaze adored him from below. "Now... What else can you do to me?'

The words felt almost defiant, so harsh and sudden and exciting that Jon just needed to shut her up, having no idea what to make of her indulgences but nonetheless craving them. Lifting Margaery up quickly, he grabbed at her perky butt and slammed her down onto his cock, harsh and wicked in the show of pure aggression and heat that he felt so desperately in need of, impaling her down on his fat prick and beginning to rock her up and down his aching cock with something so harsh and unrepentant that there was just no way for poor, 'sweet' Margaery to deal with it, bounced up and down on his cock with a show of such brutal speed and heat that there was nowhere for her to go but down. Deep down.

"How's this?" Jon groaned, slamming her up and down his cock with hard, quick motions meant to heave her up and down his shaft without any recourse or way to respond, her body helpless now against the relentless onslaught of his deep, primal fucking. Jon fucked her with shameless vigor, a heat getting to be too much for her to deal with. Margaery responded with little more than raw gasps of pleasure as his fat cock plunged into her tight pussy and stretched it open, filling her with a punishing delight that had her thrashing in his embrace, feeding the smugness now of the man who had her completely helpless under his touch. "You really think I would give up both my cousins for you?"

A frantic and twisting, "Yes!" was the most Margaery felt capable of as she clapped her full asscheeks down on Jon, a vulgar and raw sort of reward to give someone who had stolen her mind to lust. Every savage thrust into her twat felt exhilarating, a rush of sinful pleasures that Margaery didn't try to deny herself. This was pleasure in its purest and most enticing form, bringing about sensations too brilliant and beautiful for her to ever want to let stop. The dizzying heights of pure lust that she found impaled atop Jon's cock too hot to believe, and she was unafraid of the pleasure she embraced, moaning louder and needier as she took on the pleasure, accepting this chaotic thrill and all that came with it.

Refusing to doubt or question this wonderful gift in any way, Jon was content to just pound on and completely ruin Margaery, indulging in the savage pace of ruining her pussy, pounding away viciously and learning with each onward push what he could do, what he was capable of inflicting upon her. There was no restraint or sense or composure in any of this; everything was about domination now, about hammering on and senselessly embracing his appetites and his most unruly lusts, pushing on stronger and more wicked as everything he did showed off the wild and unfettered ecstasies that he hadn't realized he was so pent up and desperate for until he had the smirking Tyrell as his wife screaming on his dick.

"Fuck me," she whined, a panting wreck giving herself up with indecent delight to the pleasure, proving completely out of control now as she clung tightly to the muscular man savaging her, her body trembling in need and ecstasy under the pleasure of being so firmly taken, ruined and dominated by such a huge cock. She showed off something truly mad with each plunge down, craving more and more pleasure as her molten surrender proved too incredible and too hot to believe. "Fuck me like you own me. Like you hate me."

Jon wasn't sure that either of those things weren't true as she wanted him to away from his true loves, but he knew he was in control and didn't want to let up, thrusting faster, bouncing her atop his cock with a fierce and ferocious pace leaving her more and more helpless with each pass, proving a molten mess of chaos and heat getting too much for either to handle. The pleasure was intoxicating and addictive, a push into the madness and the pleasure of pure surrender that proved ever stronger, disastrous but so undeniable that neither could contain themselves.

Margaery hit her peak first. She'd spent so long fingering herself and hoping she'd cum, that now having her pussy stretched and stuffed like this hit the spot just right. She gave up completely, screaming and thrashing in a bliss too hot to believe, while the eruption of hot, gooey spunk gushing into her set her aflame, made the thrashing, needy wreck into a mess of ecstasy and hunger, with, "Cum in me!" being the only decently legible thing she said in the flurry of noise and panic that ensued, a show of complete surrender and desolation too hot to believe. Margaery was a mess, but she was a mess whose tight pussy felt absolutely incredible now to Jon, and he just had to seek more of it.

He slammed her down onto his fat cock and pumped her desperate cunt full of jizz, making her shriek and thrash with the ecstasy that she had craved so badly, finding relief and ecstasy in the warmth and the bliss of being filled. His cum pumped into her with so much messy, gooey seed that she could barely deal with it all, but Margaery showed off a firmness and a craving with her crazed, dizzy eyes staring him down that helped solidify his need to keep going, because clearly Margaery could handle more than that, and the goal suddenly became to push her to her limits.

So he turned her around in his grasp, hooking his arms under her legs and then back behind her neck, pinning her in a powerful and unyielding full nelson before he impaled her down on his fat prick and proudly began to violate her ass. Margaery's shrieks sent birds flying from the trees as the pure flood of noise that ensued alone would have been excessive. She twisted and heaved under so much that she didn't know how to contain herself any longer, giving up completely, lost to the dizziness and the thrill of having her perky ass stuffed full of dick. There was no sparing herself now from this madness, from the downward spiral of that she felt rule her and her senses. The only way now to deal with any of this was to lose herself, and lose herself Margaery did.

"Destroy my ass," she whined. "Gape me. Fuck me until I can't walk, let your cousins find me ruined and leaking with your cum!" She couldn't move much in this position, getting full nelson analed into oblivion by a powerful man with big arms and an even bigger cock, but she was so happy to be taken like this, to find the brutality and the heat of a situation so horribly removed from sense or reason. There was nothing good or decent about this, nothing that brought any sanity to this situation. Margaery was a vulgar, hyper slutty disaster showing off a new side of herself totally beyond reason, sense, or control, and Jon had no idea where this side of her came from, but he wanted to see more of it.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you're a disaster when they find you," Jon growled. "Let them know you don't get treated as they do, with respect, love, and care. Instead you just get wrecked by my cock, and when they see how hard my big dick gaped your ass, they'll know you for what you are, a smirking slut!" Was she a cheating fetishist? A secret slut? Was she still fucking other men even after they had been married? In some ways it didn't matter enough for Jon to think on it, as he just kept his pace up on loosening up Margaery's perky and incredibly tight ass, subjecting her to the reckless thrills of the pounding of a lifetime. It was really only important that he ruin her, and nothing else really mattered now to Jon. He just needed to do this.

Folded in half and getting her ass reamed, Margaery was in heaven, every sound she made perfectly mingling the thrills of pain and pleasure into a messy symphony of bliss that spilled from her mouth endlessly. There was no way for Margaery to control the mess of sensations that ruled her, and she didn't even try, giving up to something truly reckless and only getting messier with each pass. So long as she was on the receiving end of pleasure like this, Margaery saw no reason to want it to stop, even if she was likely not going to be able to walk much after this. It was a swell of something so beautiful and twisted and wrong that her every instinct was to burn deeper and hotter as she learned the true extent of what she was capable of.

Margaery's neglected pussy dripped down to the ground in messy shows of pure appreciation, of a pleasure getting too much and overwhelming and hot for Margaery to even make sense of how good it felt. Anal was always exciting, but Jon's massive cock pushed her to new, dizzy heights of something so special and frenzied, the unapologetic bliss burning her up messier and hotter as she gave in to this, deepening the pleasure and the swell of too much to comprehend. Margaery was happy to be here, and in that happiness, she found something insane, something dark and frenzied and primed to absolutely fucking destroy her.

When she came, it was the hottest, loudest, messiest production imaginable. Margaery's eyes rolled into the back of her head, the fuck drunk ecstasy of this situation proving nigh unbelievable as she twisted and shivered in messy understanding and acceptance of something too hot and twisted and raw to believe. She was done for, and as she thrashed in confusion and lust, the eruption of Jon into her ass only made things better and hotter, a swell of pleasure too hot to believe, completely shattering her sense of reason and awareness with pleasure too incredible to believe. Jon made sure to keep thrusting through his orgasm, pumping her full of a little extra goodness.

And then dropping her right to the ground. "You want to be treated like a whore?" he snarled. "Well there you go." Leaving Margaery there was the best way he could have ended this, but not only for his own sake; he felt like it was exactly what she would have wanted. Didn't matter to him; he got off, now it was time to leave her to her fate and let the rest of this marriage play out. He left his bedchamber, off to find his cousins: the only ones he really cared for.


End file.
